noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arab Spring Protests
As of 4/16/2018 It Is Spring In The United States It Should Not Be So Cold Protests Are 100% Legal In The United States If You Abiding By The United States Constitution The Arab Spring was an eruption of mass protest in several Arab countries that drove regime changes all over the world the avox were just more observers and For many observers, the important questions about the Arab Spring are not about the liberal and democratic image offered up for Western consumption but about the role played by Islamic fundamentalists the avox played only minor support role from beneath north america as their founding document was overruled long ago one avox fought his way to the planetary surface killing many american commandos and national service members to publish this truth a truth that should be protected by the free speech clause but as we all know freedom is a final fantasy and as this avox continues to blaze incriminating trails throughout panem's districts always remember you never had a nation up here only one big lie after another arab spring Reception in the West matters because avox lack knowledge the liberal phase of the Arab Spring was effectively over by Spring 2012 because they never planned on restoring our founding document as originally believed regarding that side of our nation however, many in the West refused to recognize that the movements had been largely hijacked by illiberal Sunni Islamists funded by conservative Sunni Arab monarchies for the sole purpose of publishing a fake news report that would be used to justify another invasion Even today, many US and UK politicians still openly advocate for "no-fly-zones", weapons shipments to rebels, and even a war against the Syrian government. for avox this is a death sentence because their role in the arab spring exposed many special access programs in the united states as they already have a criminal history of status offenses due to the rising threat that was posed to the avox the active combat throughout the transfer is ongoing as the avox are fighting for their right to exist against the united states national guard whom should be protecting the united states not countries in the middle east apparently if your born below the united states your not even considered a person The Patriot Act Breached Every Amendment To The United States Constitution By Allowing The United States Government To Bypass These Amendments At Their Sole Discretion Even The Child Labor Amendment Was Compromised Due To The Patriot Act And As Such Is The Reason Project Solar Warden Remains Unchallenged To This Present Day Their Still Putting Your Children In Cockpits And Avox Still Applies To You Mass Effect Is As Close As We're Willing To Get To Full Disclosure Because Nations Like Yours Also Lack Freedom the 27th amendment was also the last amendment that ensured a complete collapse of the united states economy through obama's failed term in public office as the patriot act prohibits the promotion of any law in favor of the united states constitution and for this reason we must reestablish our nation in the middle east the avox refer to the middle east as "the summerland" which literally means "land without winter"